


Something Better

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [60]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Chapel is upset by the neglect of some man and Uhura consoles her.





	Something Better

“Christine? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, Nyota.” Chapel quickly wiped her eyes and turned away.

“I know you were crying. What happened? Did some man not pay you any attention?”

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Nyota,” Chapel sobbed. “I’m reasonably pretty, I think that I’m wholesome and friendly, I show interest in a man.” She looked up at her friend. “Why am I not attractive?”

“You are, baby,” Uhura said hotly. “Men are such fools.”

“Why do we want them so much then?”

“We think they’re our only choice. But they aren’t. Let me show you something better, with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
